Sehun Plain
by Jongshixun
Summary: [NewSummary] Hanya kepolosan seorang Oh Sehun. gak bisa buat summary yang ini. Baca aja ne? KAIHUN
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Sehun Plain

Author : Kim Young Soo

Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin

Other Cast :

SM Member

Leight : ONESHOOT or?

Disc : FF abal yang keluar begitu saja di otak seorang Kim Young Soo tanpa fotocopy punya author lain. And KAIHUN is my daddymommy xD.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance and Humor?

Warning : Crack Pair, Typo's, BoysLove , NC-21

.

.

.

.

KAI POV

"Ugh... kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" Gerutu Sehun dikamar nya yang sedang susaha payah membuka zipper celana jeans nya. Sedari tadi aku mengitip kegiatan Sehun –mari-membuka-zipper-celana-Sehun- tetapi hasilnya tidak ada. Ayolah aku ingin mengintip Junior kecil milik saudara tiri ku ini Ugh.

Oh hai aku belum memperkenalkan diri, diriku adalah Kim Jongin –bahasanya-. Kalian tau saja apa yang kulakukan di depan kamar Sehun -mengintip. Ya, aku menyukai saudara tiri ku ini, bukan bukan karena layaknya Kakak dengan Adik, bukan sama sekali. Tetapi menyukai dalam arti Cinta. Tiap hari aku melakukan kegiatan -mengintip-kamar-Sehun.

"YAH! CELANA SIALAN!—BUGH" Sehun mengumpat kasar celana nya lalu menendang kakinya ke lemari yang berada didepan nya, hasilnya ia mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-ngelus tulang kering nya yang sakit, kkk~ benar-benar lucu.

Tanpa kusadari Sehun mulai berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Gawat! Aku langsung melangkah lebar kaki ku berlari sambil mengumam 'Jangan sampai ketahuan'. Tepat saat Sehun membuka pintu nya aku sudah menutup pintu kamarku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengarkan suara derap kaki dari luar mengarah ke kamar ku, apa aku ketahuan? Batin ku takut.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku yakin benar itu pasti Sehun! Karena memang yang berada dirumah hanya kami berdua. AAAA! GAWAT KETAHUAN! Yasudah ini memang saatnya aku ketahuan karena sekian lama aku mengintip Sehun, oke rileks! Aku segera mengubah penampilan ku menjadi biasa. Cuek, cool, tampan oke sudah!

-AUTHOR POV

Jongin membuka pelan pintu kamar nya sambil memasang tampang biasanya –cuekcool. Oke Sehun tidak bisa mempungkiri kalau Jongin ini ehm –benar-benar- tampan.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"ehm itu.. bolehkan aku meminta tolong hyung?"

"ya boleh"

Sehun tampak menjilati bibir atas bawah nya berkali-kali bukan Sehun gugup, bibirnya terasa kering ingin mengatakan nya. Bahkan Sehun malu mengatakan pemintaan tolong nya hanya karena celana nya yang susah dibuka. Tanpa Sehun sadari pun Jongin akan tahu.

"bisakah hyung membukakan zipper celana Sehun?"

Ujar Sehun polos, bahkan Jongin sempat melonggo apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan, untung saja Jongin bisa mencerna ucapan Sehun. _Anak ini terlalu polos _batin Jongin

"Ya boleh, tetapi dikamar ne?"

Setelah Sehun mengangguk Jongin balik memasuki kamar yang diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya. Setelah Sehun menutup pintu, kedua anak adam yang sama-sama berumur 17 itu pun diam, tidak tau apa yang ingin dikerjakan lagi. Suasana jadi canggung seketika mereka berdua di dalam kamar Jongin.

"ehm kemari Sehun-ah" ajak Jongin agar mendekat. Sehun dengan tampang polos nya melangkahkan kaki nya kearah Jongin. Jongin duduk menghadap zipper –junior- Sehun , bahkan Jongin meneguk saliva nya kasar melihat Sehun menunjuk zipper celana nya yang memang terlihat sulit –bagi Sehun.

Jongin susah payah membuka zipper celana Sehun bahkan tangan nya bergemetar dan basah akibat keringat, bukan nya payah tetapi ia sedang menahan gejolak nafsu nya yang melanda hebat di dalam tubuhnya. Seakan-akan lama, tangan Sehun pun ikut membuka nya.

DEG

Tangan mereka bersentuhan, membuat sensasi di dalam ruangan menjadi tambah aneh, apalagi Jongin yang lagi gemetar tambah meneguk saliva nya kasar.

"Hyung, kenapa susah sekali? Apa harus diberi minyak agar bisa terbuka?" Tanya Sehun polos, Jongin yang bodoh pun teringat dengan pertayaan Sehun, ya minyak goreng!

"Ya! Kau betul sekali Sehun-ah. Changkaman, hyung akan menggambilkan di dapur"

Sebelum Jongin pergi keluar untuk menggambil minyak ke dapur, Jongin mengusak rambut lightbrown milik Sehun, membuat Sehun menjadi salah tingkah dan rona merah menjalar ke pipi putihya yang kontras.

Sudah lama menunggu Jongin balik dari dapur sejak tadi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Jongin. Sehun bosan menunggu Jongin lama-lama. Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke kamar luas milik Jongin kakak tiri nya, berkeliling mencari suatu hal menarik.

Mata sipitnya mendapatkan botol minuman bewarna hijau yang berada diatas rak-rak buku Jongin, minuman itu tersudut oleh barang-barang milik Jongin. Seperti nya minuman itu tidak boleh orang menggambilnya jadinya Jongin meletakkan di tempat yang sulit orang lihat. Sehun tertarik dengan minuman itupun menggambilnya karena dia juga haus, sedikit berjinjit karena cukup tinggi.

"wah seperti nya ini sirup buatan Jongin? aku ingin juga nanti aku bilang ke Jongin hyung kkk~" Kata Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botol tersebut. Sehun meneguk minuman itu sekali, karena rasanya kurang karena ia memang haus ia meminum semua nya sampai botol itu kosong.

"eh? Eottoke? Minuman nya habis, nanti Jongin hyung marah –AHHHH"

Perkataan Sehun sebelum nya kepanikan berubah menjadi lenguhan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa panas, ia menginginkan Jongin berada dia atas tubuhnya, kepala nya pusing dan pandangan nya terasa kabur.

"Jongin hyunghhh~ hyunghhh~" lenguhan Sehun sambil memeganggi kepalanya yang sakit. Buru-buru ia membuka baju kaos hitam bertulisan 'EXO' itu cepat lalu membuangkan nya sembarang. Tangan nya merambat ke bawah lalu berusaha membuka zipper celana nya. "Ahhh bukahhh lahh!" Teriak Sehun frustasi.

Jongin yang baru saja sampai di jenjang terbawah langsung terlonjak kanget karena mendengar teriakan Sehun. Buru-buru ia menaikki tangga rumah mewahnya tersebut sambil membawa botol minyak goreng milik Omma mereka. _Apa terlalu lama sampai-sampai Sehun berteriak?_ Batin Jongin takut.

Sesampai nya dikamar mata Jongin membulat besar seperti teman seperjuangan Jongin –Kyungsoo. Tubuh Sehun diatas tempat tidur Jongin dengan keadaan pasrah lalu topless, rambut lightbrown nya terlihat acak-acakan menambah kesan –super- sexy, dan jangan lupa desahan desahan lirih Sehun membuat junior Jongin menegang di dalam celana pendek nya.

Di dekat rak-rak buku Jongin terdapat botol yang sudah kosong. Ia menatap ngeri botol itu _Sehun meminum obat perangsang!? _Batin Jongin senang, kaget dan lain menjadi satu-nanonano-. Botol minyak yang masih setia ia pegang di tangan kanan nya langsung diletakkan diatas meja. Ia ambil seoles minyak dari sana lalu meletakkan di zipper celana Sehun. Dan berhasil!

Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan lenguhan dan erangan Sehun langsung menindih tubuh kepanasan Sehun. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan besok Sehunnie~" Bisik Jongin sedukutif tepat di telinga kanan Sehun. Lalu dibahas oleh erangan Sehun lagi/

"ohhh jonghhh.. hyunghh... pleasee" tanpa aba-aba Jongin langsung mengulum telinga kanan Sehun "kau tidak akan menyesal sayanghh" Lalu Jongin membuka celana Sehun seutuhnya. Dan tampaklah junior yang lebih-lebih kecil dari junior Jongin di dalam-man underware milik Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tengkuk Jongin lalu melumatnya kasar, Jongin dengan senang hati membalas lumatanya. Sehun kembali melenguh membuat Jongin mendapat jalan ke dalam mulut Sehun. Lidah mereka saling membelit, Jongin menahan tengkuk Sehun agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Sampai akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan ciuman panas mereka karena perlu oksigen.

Tak ambil banyak waktu Jongin mencium leher Sehun lalu mengigitnya kuat. "Hyunghhh janganhh kuat-kuathhh appo...nghh" Jongin hanya cengir karena ia terlalu semangat membuat tanda kepemilikkan di tubuh Sehun. Sehun hanya untuk Kim Jongin, ya untuk dirinya sendiri!

Jongin kembali melukis leher Sehun dengan karya alami nya membuat tanda kiss mark tercetak jelas di kulit kontras Sehun. Mulut Jongin turun ke dada Sehun, mengigit puting merah yang berada di tengah dada Sehun dengan gemas. Sehun menahan kepala Jongin agar terus menciumi dadanya. Sehun polos benar-benar sangat terangsang.

.

.

TBC? Or FIN

Ada yang minat baca? Bukan nya lanjutin ff tapi malah buat ff baru -_- oke, tambok saya. RnR please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Sehun Plain

Author : Kim Young Soo

Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin

Other Cast :

SM Member

Disc : FF abal yang keluar begitu saja di otak seorang Kim Young Soo tanpa fotocopy punya author lain. And KAIHUN is my daddymommy xD.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance and Humor?

Warning : Crack Pair, Typo's, BoysLove , NC-21

[A/N] Sesuai sama permintaan readers chapter ini aku buatin NC nya gak di skip-skip ._.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan lenguhan dan erangan Sehun, ia langsung menindih tubuh Sehun. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan besok Sehunnie~" Bisik Jongin sedukutif tepat di telinga kanan Sehun. Lalu dibalas oleh erangan Sehun lagi

"ohhh jonghhh.. hyunghh... pleasee" tanpa aba-aba Jongin langsung mengulum telinga kanan Sehun "kau tidak akan menyesal sayanghh" Lalu Jongin membuka celana Sehun seutuhnya. Dan tampaklah junior yang lebih-lebih kecil dari junior Jongin di dalam-an underware milik Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tengkuk Jongin lalu melumatnya kasar, Jongin dengan senang hati membalas lumatanya. Sehun kembali melenguh membuat Jongin mendapat jalan ke dalam mulut Sehun. Lidah mereka saling membelit, Jongin menahan tengkuk Sehun agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Sampai akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan ciuman panas mereka karena perlu oksigen.

Tak ambil banyak waktu Jongin mencium leher Sehun lalu mengigitnya kuat. "Hyunghhh janganhh kuat-kuathhh appo...nghh" Jongin hanya cengir karena ia terlalu semangat membuat tanda kepemilikkan di tubuh Sehun. Sehun hanya untuk Kim Jongin, ya untuk dirinya sendiri!

Jongin kembali melukis leher Sehun dengan karya alami nya membuat tanda kiss mark tercetak jelas di kulit kontras Sehun. Mulut Jongin turun ke dada Sehun, mengigit puting merah yang berada di tengah dada Sehun dengan gemas. Sehun menahan kepala Jongin agar terus menciumi dadanya. Sehun polos benar-benar sangat terangsang.

Sehun ingin lebih, ia sudah tidak tahan menahan gejolah nafsu nya yang diberi oleh obat perangsang tersebut, tetapi seperti nya Jongin tidak ingin terlalu cepat. Dengan gerakan lambat bibir Jongin naik kembali ke wajah Sehun.

Mengulum bibir tipis Sehun dengan gerakan lambat, sedangkan Sehun membalasnya dengan ciuman kasar tetapi sepertinya Jongin tidak kewalahan, malah ciuman mereka bertambah panas. Jongin tidak peduli jika orangtua nya pulang lalu menemukan dirinya dan diri Sehun bercinta, ya mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan darah bukan? sejak kapan Jongin peduli?

"Jonginhhh hyunghh... please give me morehh , i wannah your big dick!"

Sejak kapan Sehun polos bisa mengeluarkan _dirty talk _seperti itu? Jongin langsung membuka celana nya beserta underware nya. Lihatlah junior Jongin sekarang bisa bergerak bebas membuat Jongin ingin sekali memasuki hole Sehun sekali ia tidak ingin terburu-buru.

Jongin mengarahkan junior tegak mengacung itu kehadapan Sehun. "Sehunhh.. kau inginhh ini bukan? Cepat kulum sayanghh.." Sehun sepertinya mengerti langsung menggengam erat junior Jongin "yeah...masukan ke mulut mu Sehunhh..."

Sehun memasukkan junior Jongin kedalam mulutnya. Mengemut, menghisap, menjilat dan sesekali mengigit ujung junior Jongin, cara itu berkali-kali dilakukan nya dalam mulutnya. Jongin mendesah gila karena Sehun sangat baik memainkan adik kecil nya.

"Mhmm...hyunghh..mhmmmh..." Desah tertahan Sehun pada kuluman junior Jongin. Jongin memaju mundurkan junior nya pelan membuat Sehun tersedak lalu selanjutnya Jongin kembali memaju mundurkan juniornya pada mulut Sehun dengan kasar.

"Sehunhh...kulum lebih dalamhh..i wannahh cum..."

Desahan Jongin pada dorongan terakhirnya pada mulut Sehun, Sehun tersedak saat cairan Jongin terlalu banyak masuk sehingga Jongin mencium bibir Sehun untuk saling berbagi cairan milik Sehun. Mereka memutuskan ciuman nya sehingga tali saliva menyatu diantara mereka

"Berbagi sayanghh..."

"Ohh tapi aku inginhh lebih hyunghh"

Jongin sudah tidak ingin bermain lambat karena Sehun meminta ingin lebih dari pada yang ini. Ia langsung mengangkat kaki kanan Sehun ke pundak kanan nya membuat_ manhole_Sehun terpampang jelas yang berkedut lapar, membuat libido Jongin semakin naik.

"Siang ini aku bermain kasar ne? Karena _manhole_ adikku membuat adik Jongin sangat lapar"

Setelah Jongin menyelesaikan kalimat _dirty talk_ nya, ia langsung memasukkan junior nya dengan perlahan, karena ini baru pengalaman pertama Sehun. Ia masih waras karena tidak ingin melukai adik –tiri- nya ini.

"Hyunghh pelan-pelanh.. Ohh"

Berhasil, Jongin berhasil memasukkan miliknya seutuhnya pada hole Sehun. Ia sekuat tenaga agar tidak menumbuk hole Sehun dengan cepat karena junior nya sedang di jepit erat oleh hole ketat milik Sehun.

"Hyunghh bergeraklah"

Jongin langsung menumbuk hole Sehun dengan tempo pelan, sesekali Jongin geram karena hole Sehun sangat menjepit junior besar nya kuat. Tidak sabar lagi Jongin langsung menambah tempo sodokan nya.

"Hyunghh lebih dalam...ah.."

Jongin terus menumbuk hole Sehun dengan gerakan cepat sampai-sampai ia menemukan prostat Sehun. Membuat Sehun juga mendorong pinggulnya beralwan arah dengan milik Jongin.

"Ohh yeahh terus hyunghh" junior Sehun yang sejak tadi menganggur, kini Jongin sudah menggengam nya erat lalu mengocok nya cepat. 3 titik sensitif yang sedang dimainkan oleh Jongin membuat Sehun melayang.

"lihatlahhh... kau sangat bergairamh.."

Jongin kembali melumat bibir bengkak tersebut, yang sudah keberapa kali nya Jongin lumat membuat bibir tipis Sehun sekarang membengkak besar. Membuat Jongin lebih puas menciumi bibir Sehun. Jongin menumbuk hole Sehun dengan brutal membuat ranjang juga ikut berdenyit.

"I wannaahh~"

Desahan lega milik mereka berdua keluar secara bersamaan ketika cairan kental itu jauh masuk ke dalam man hole Sehun yang selebihnya tumpah ke perut Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin mengecup sebentar bibir Sehun tanpa niatan untuk melumat, lalu ia baringkan tubuhnya yang sudah berkeringat di samping Sehun yang masih terengah.

Tidak lama kemudian, dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir Sehun membuat Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya terkekeh geli.

"kemana wajah menggoda tadi?" gumam Jongin sambil memandang wajah polos Sehun yang kini tengah tertidur. Jongin memeluk Sehun sehingga kepala Sehun terbenam di dada bidang nya, Jongin menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang seperti bayi, lalu keringat dan yah khas orang bercinta.

"Mianhe Sehunnnie, aku telah membuat kepolosan mu menghilang karena obat perangsang milik Kris"

Sesudah Jongin menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, ia terbang ke alam mimpi bersama Sehun.

.

Ny Kim-Oh- melangkah kan kaki penjang nya ke ruang tamu, sudah seharian ia melewati perjalan dari Jepang ke Korea membuat tenaga nya habis terkuras. Tetapi sebelum ia istirahat, pasti melihat keadaan anak nya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sehuniee,?" Ujar Ny Kim sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anak kandung nya tersebut. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. 'mungkin lagi tidur' batin yakin.

Tidak ambil pusing, Ny Kim berjalan pelan ke kamar milik Jongin yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Sehun.

Tok Tok Tok

"Jongin, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya , tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Tidak mungkin Jongin tidur secepat ini, ini bahkan baru jam 8 malam. Biasanya Jongin akan menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

Merasa curiga, Ny Kim menekan handel pintu tetapi terkunci. Mungkin sedang keluar pikir lalu ia turun lagi ke lanti bawah untuk istrihat. Seandainya pintu tidak terkunci, mungkin saja Jongin sudah di ceramahi habis-habisan karena telah bercinta dengan anak kandung nya.

.

Pagi-pagi Ny Kim sudah dibuat curiga oleh kedua anaknya karena mereka keluar dari kamar Jongin secara bersamaan apalagi tadi malam kamar Jongin dikunci dari dalam. mengernyit ketika Sehun berjalan sambil terseok ke ruang makan.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi?" Ny Kim membuka pembicaraan di pagi hari

"Eoh? Ini kemarin celana Hunnie sempit, jadi kaki Hunnie sakit Omma" Jawab Sehun polos, tidak tahu kah tadi malam ia sedang melakukan apa dengan Hyung tirinya? Obat perangsang sangat ampuh karena Sehun tidak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin!

"Sehun, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa nak? Yang dileher kamu itu apa?" Ny Kim semakin curiga karena terdapat bekas gigitan di leher tubuhnya, ia juga pernah mendapatkan itu, you know lah!

Sehun meraba leher nya pelan, mengusap leher putih nya. "Eughh.." Terasa ngilu jika bersentuhan dengan jari lentik Sehun. "Ini apa Omma?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Ny Kim hanya mengangkat bahu nya tidak tahu.

Sehun menggambil cermin yang memang sudah ada di samping meja dapur lalu...Ahh ia mengigat sekilas kejadian kemarin...

"Ooh, ini kemarin digigit Jongin Hyung" Perkataan Sehun membuat Jongin yang baru tiba di meja makan pun terduduk kaget. Oh god! Mati lah riwat Jongin!. Ny Kim hanya menatap anak tidak percaya. Jadi-

-"JONGIN!"

Fin

HAHAHA akhirnya ni ff selesai juga /lap keringat/ huh gimana ff nya? Pasti tambah amburadul T.T soalnya gak dapat feel gara-gara moment KaiHun makin dikit sekarang T.T. Please Review bagi yang sudah membaca, terserah mau komentar apa yang penting di Review. Gomawo sudah RnR^^ kalau ingin berkomunikasi lebih lanjut dengan saya chat melalui line aja ne? Kalau misalnya saya terlalu lama updete ff PM aja saya^^ eng..sebnarnya ini mau dibikin sequel, ada yang minat?

Line : syalwaafnan

Ig : syalwaafnan

Twitter : SylwaAfnan

GOMAWO~~


End file.
